Year of the Spark: January 9
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth wants to go off-world; John doesn’t want to let her. Feelings are revealed and a lovely end scene on our favourite balcony. The ninth installment of a years worth of Sparky stories!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of __Stargate Atlantis__, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way! 

**-------------------**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, if it was Season Four would be totally different

**Note from author (Stargatecrazy): **Okay, I had a hard time with this. If John and Elizabeth seem out of character, please don't yell at me…just tell me kindly in a lovely review. I tried (and failed) to write some fluff…it turned out as angsty fluff! Enjoy!

**--------------------**

**Because I Love You**  
_By Stargatecrazy_

Everything checked out. The M.A.L.P hadn't shown any life signs on the planet and there had been a strong energy reading about five clicks from the 'Gate. John and his team were ready to head out when Elizabeth came down the stairs towards them wearing what seemed to be off-world gear, minus the weapon.

"I'm coming with you." Was all she said.

John turned around to face her. The planet they were going to hadn't been explored by one of their teams yet and there could be a number of dangers lurking in the tree line.

"No." He stated simply; he wasn't about to put her in danger.

The rest of John's team and most of the control room technicians could do nothing but watch their two leaders argue in the 'Gate room.

"Excuse me? I thought I was in command here, Colonel."

John stepped closer to her, noticing the use of his rank. Anger started to show clearly on his normally calm features.

"Yes, Doctor," he replied sharply. "But this planet hasn't been explored before and we don't want you coming back in a body bag do we."

Elizabeth's diplomatic face faltered. She was getting angry too. From what the M.A.L.P telemetry showed there was writing near the Gate, possibly Ancient and she wanted to have a look at it. True, maybe she wasn't being sensible and maybe it was dangerous, but that was no longer the point. Elizabeth hated it when John argued so blatantly with her. It just fuelled the fact that she was going on this mission.

"I know that Colonel but you take that risk every time you step through the Gate."

John sighed but his anger still remained, albeit less of it.

"You're not going Elizabeth and that's final. Maybe you can come after we've scouted the planet out first but not now." He put stress on the last two words.

"Why not?!" She almost yelled. Realising this, Elizabeth calmed down. "Why not, Colonel?"

John was getting frustrated and his anger messed with the rational part of his brain. With out thinking John revealed the secret he'd being trying to keep for over a year.

"Because I love you damn it! And I don't want you to get hurt!" He shouted.

There was silence. Elizabeth's surprise showed clearly on her face.

Realizing what he'd just said John swore. "Aw, crap!"

Rodney broke the silence by tapping his ear piece and yelling through it to Zelenka.

"Radek you owe me 20 dollars!"

John turned on McKay and he gulped. Backing away slowly he turned off his radio. By the time John turned back round again, Elizabeth had gone.

John swore again and handed his P-90 to Teyla. The mission was definitely off for now. He ran up the stairs to try and find Elizabeth and mend what was left of their friendship.

John swore as he ran up the steps, ignoring the stares from the technicians in the control room. He sprinted in the direction of the living quarters, figuring that Elizabeth had gone to her room.

As he ran through the hallway, John continued to swear at himself for being so stupid causing passers by, who did not yet know of the incident, to stare at him. He couldn't believe how much of an idiot he'd been. Elizabeth had been off-world before, why did he make such a big fuss about it this time? _Because_, he reminded himself, _you're_ _an_ _idiot John. _

With the SGC and IOA breathing down her neck and evaluating every decision she made, Elizabeth really didn't need John expressing his romantic feelings towards her right now.

John had every intention of ringing the Atlantean 'doorbell' as soon as he got to Elizabeth's quarters, but when he actually got there, he hesitated nervously.

Taking a deep breath, John braced himself and moved his hand over the doorbell panel to his right. He could hear it ring behind the door, but received no answer from Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth I know you're in there." Sheppard had no idea if Elizabeth _was_ in her quarters but he carried on regardless. "Please, I need to talk to you. Elizabeth?!"

"John? What are you doing?" The question was accompanied by the sound of footsteps. John turned around to be faced with Dr Elizabeth Weir. So she hadn't been in her quarters after all.

"Um…" He was hit again by a sudden wave of nerves. "I came to…apologise."

Elizabeth walked past him and entered her room, staying silent. John just stood there dumbly until Elizabeth spoke. "Well John, are you going to just stand there or are you going to come in?"

"Oh." John turned around and followed Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was sat on her bed and John took in her appearance. Her eyes seemed slightly red, as if she'd been crying or at least trying not to cry. Elizabeth looked like she had no intention of speaking first so John did instead.

"Listen, Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, especially in the 'Gate room. I…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Do you take it back?" She asked softly, her voice showing no emotion. At John's confused look, Elizabeth asked again. "Do you take it back, John?"

"What? Saying that I love you? Why would I take it back? It's true. I've loved you for a long time, Elizabeth." He took a step forwards.

Elizabeth looked up. "Then why didn't you tell me properly instead of shouting it at me in the 'Gate room?"

"I…I don't know, Elizabeth. I just had a bad feeling about that mission. I'm sorry, I never meant for it to happen that way." John looked down at his feet and started to play with a loose thread on his jacket. "Listen, I'll get a transfer if you want me to. I'll go and work at the SGC."

"What?" John could tell Elizabeth was shocked by that. "What do you mean you'll get a transfer? Why would I want you to…?"

Sheppard interrupted before she had a chance to finish her sentence. "Because you don't love me…"

The silence stretched out. Elizabeth continued to stare at John, surprised. She tried to speak but failed. Taking the silence as confirmation of his statement, John turned around and left, leaving Elizabeth to sit alone.

----

The technicians tried to make it look as if they weren't staring when she entered the control room, but Elizabeth knew they were. She could feel their gazes burn into her as she walked past them. Rodney was running some sort of 'Gate diagnostic with Radek. He lifted a hand as if he wanted to console her, but thought better of it.

Elizabeth didn't know how but she knew John was on their balcony. She allowed herself to smile for a moment. When had she started to call it 'their' balcony?

As the doors swished open, almost silently, Elizabeth called out. "John?"

He was leaning against the balcony railing, silhouetted against the setting sun. He turned his head slightly, acknowledging her. Elizabeth walked up next to him.

"It's not true." When John didn't say anything in response, she continued. "It's not true that I don't love you John. I don't know when I stopped thinking of you as 'just a friend'…"

"You do love me?" He asked it as if he didn't believe he heard her correctly. Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes. I was just afraid earlier. The IOA will just see this as another way they can stop me leading the expedition."

Elizabeth turned from watching the sun set and faced John. "They won't be able to stop you Elizabeth. I'll fight for you, and so will everyone else on Atlantis."

And with that said, John Sheppard leant forwards. Time seemed to stop for Elizabeth as he kissed her. She put her hands up to John's shoulders with every intention of pushing him away but instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. John's hands found their way to Elizabeth's waist. She didn't want the IOA to reassign her or John but Elizabeth couldn't refuse him. It felt like there was an invisible force drawing her to him and Elizabeth couldn't resist it.

She moaned as John's tongue ran across her lips, opening them so he could explore her mouth further. The only coherentthought running through Elizabeth's mind was that this was perfect.

The balcony doors slid open to non other than Rodney McKay. John and Elizabeth parted, albeit reluctantly. Elizabeth smiled where as John glared at the scientist.

"Huh…" Rodney smirked before yelling back to the control room, "Radek you owe me another 20 dollars!"

He turned to leave but paused to grin at his two friends. "I was going to show you the report on the 'Gate diagnostic but…congratulations guys." As the doors slid shut behind him, Rodney let off another "huh" before going to bug Radek about the full 40 dollars the Czech owed him.

On the horizon the sun continued to set.

----------

_I had to have Rodney make that adorable 'huh' sound which he did in TLG. I just thought it was the right place for him to do so. _


End file.
